


walking in a winter wonderland

by Dyphen



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ALSO I ADDED JEREMY'S PERSPECTIVE LMAO, M/M, That is all, also they're British because I can, enjoy hat8rs, for always using only American brands, for example my friend thought sbarros was a car company, hyde park- freeform, please don't hate me for using ginger Michael he's adorable, supportive Michael and Jeremy friendship?? yes, this is to get back at American people, west end cast!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyphen/pseuds/Dyphen
Summary: Michael never really liked theme parks.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere(background), Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Michael Mell & Everyone, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. michael

**Author's Note:**

> this is so ugly but please take it
> 
> if you're confused at why I describe Michael with ginger/auburn hair, it's because I'm using the west end cast as a base for this! it's also set in England because it's my fic and this is totally self-indulgent.
> 
> video of the new cast!- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRkJzqwNbvs

Michael had decided long ago that he really didn't like theme parks. Especially giant Christmas-themed ones that take up the entirety of Hyde Park. But Jeremy being the hidden extrovert he was had dragged him out of bed and gotten him to walk around practically all of London for some stupid overpriced rides.

"God, you're such a kill joy!" Jeremy grinned as they walked past bag check. "Lighten up Michael, it's Christmas."  
"Jeremy, you don't even celebrate Christmas, you're Jewish."  
"Shut up, you ginger," he said, ruffling his hair before walking towards the nearest food stall.

"How many times do I have to _tell_ you, my hair is _auburn-_ "

"Yeah, whatever. Want a burger?" He gestured to the line of people they were standing in. Michael shook his head. "Eh, I'll pass. I'm not too hungry right now."

Jeremy shrugged. "Well, we will be eating with the others later, so that's fair."

Michael froze, causing the people behind him to groan and make him move forward quickly.

"...What do you mean, Jeremy?" He asked quietly as the other boy turned to him in confusion.

"We're meeting the rest of the squad? We thought it would be a good reunion for this time of year- Michael, we had a _group chat_ ," he smirked knowlingly as he brought up said group chat, which, as stated in the names of people in the chat, included Michael.

"Wha- When was this decided?!"

"About 3 months ago." Michael choked on air and tried to get Jeremy to continue explaining, but he was ordering his food. Finally, he finished, got his burger, and the two began walking away.

"I don't know what's so bad about it!" Jeremy argued as they walked towards the ferris wheel (the 'meeting point', apparently). "We haven't seen them in _ages_ , and I know things ended badly with Rich, but-"

"Wait, _Rich_ is coming?" Michael raised his voice slightly.

"Uh..." Jeremy grinned devilishly and gestured behind Michael, who promptly swiveled around to see-

 _"MICHAEL!"_ Christine yelled as she enveloped him in a bear hug. "It's been so long! Like an entire year!" She pulled away and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, it has." he chuckled softly. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, pretty good. I got an audition for Eponine in Les Mis, so I'm on a constant sugar high right now. Oh, I'm hogging you, the others are here." She giggled and moved on the Jeremy, doing practically the same routine on him.

"Oh my god, Jake! How've you been?"  
"Chloe! Any new guys since last time? Ha, just kidding, how's life?"  
"Brooke, hi! How's Jenna- oh, she's here, what's up?"

"Uh..."

Michael glanced to the side to see Rich talking excitedly with Jeremy. Just as he turned to look at one of the nearby stalls, he caught Michael's gaze and froze for a moment, before continuing with the conversation but with less vigor than before.

"You really should talk to him, Michael," Brooke suggested as the group walked away from the Waltzer that everyone but Michael and her had gone on. "A lot happened last year, and I don't think you know everything that happened."  
He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "I... I want to, but he's got to be the one to start it. He was the one who-"

"Hey! We're gonna go to the Bavarian Village and get some food, you ok with that?" Jake asked, slinging an arm around Michael's shoulder and shooting a bright smile at him. Michael responded with a slightly more dull one and nodded. "Uh, sure."

* * *

2 beers and a German sausage (and about 15 dick jokes along with it) later, Michael was significantly buzzed and ready for anything. Maybe even the giant 9-loop rollercoaster a few minutes away from where they were at the moment. At the moment, he was just content with listening to Chloe bitch about her colleagues at one of the beauty counters in the Debenhams where she worked.

"-and after that, Amelia spilt the concealer all over Anna, and she didn't even say sorry!" She slammed her hands down on the table, grinning widely. Michael nudged Jeremy to stop him from gazing/pining at Jake (he'd somehow become even hotter, Michael couldn't blame him) and began to ask what happened next, but before he could get out the first syllable he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see...

Oh.

"We need to talk, Michael," Rich said, looking down at the rubber-covered floor of the 'Village Hall', fiddling with his hands.

Michael rolled his eyes at him and tried to put as much venom in his tone as he could when he said, "About _what?"_

"Y-You know what," he mumbled, rubbing his arm. He only did that when he was extremely nervous, so that was a start of intimidating him.

Michael sighed, and poked Jeremy to get his attention. "I'm gonna 'talk to Rich', try not to make too many heart eyes at Jake while I'm gone." Jeremy's face went bright red and he started to stutter violently causing Jake to lean over and ask if Jeremy was ok, which only worsened the situation. Michael snorted, but started to make his way to where Rich was leaning against one of the nearby wood cabins.

"What do you want, Rich?" He asked icily, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rich visibly swallowed, and looked away for a moment. "I never got to say sorry about what happened last year," he said, glancing back at him as if to check he was still there. "And I needed to explain what's stopped me from saying apologising over the last year."

Michael nodded slowly, repressed memories starting to flow back through. "Ok then."

Rich took a breath, and began. "As you know, I was going to my Dad's for a while on Christmas Eve, because I thought he'd got better, not drinking as much anymore, and also because you were going to Jeremy's for the day. Everything went pretty well, he hadn't drunk _that_ much, but I messed up really badly and, well, mentioned you. In a romantic context. And he realised what I meant."

He paused for a moment, still not looking at Michael (even though he was starting to get a bit worried about where this was going).

"He hit me. A lot. I- I tried to defend myself, but it was really hard." His eyes had started to go kind of shiny.

"And then he- he... he took my phone and-" Were those tears on his face?

"Rich, you don't have to tell me," Michael said softly, inching towards him like you would to a scared animal. Rich shook his head almost violently to stop him.

"He took my phone a-and forced me t-to break up with you-" A small sob choked out of his throat and Michael moved closer, holding his forearms to stop them from shaking.

"Then he snapped my phone i-in half and threw it away so I couldn't take it back or tell you the situation-" Tears were free-falling down Rich's face by now, and before Michael could think through his (stupid, idiotic, probably not going to work) idea he was grabbing Rich's arms and pulled him into a hug. He accepted it and buried his face in the shoulder of Michael's hoodie, trying to control his emotions enough to stop crying.

"I forgive you," Michael said quietly, aware that people were looking at them but not caring. But this seemed to make Rich even more upset. He murmured something that Michael couldn't make out.  
"What?"

"I said I'm not done," he muttered as he pulled away and tugged at his jacket sleeve. Michael frowned, but let him continue with his explanation.

"New Year's Eve, I tried to call you from Jake's phone, but you hung up when you heard it was me-"

* * *

_Michael smiled slightly at the contact that showed up. He hadn't talked to Jake in a while, it would be nice to hear from him._  
_"Hey, Jake!"_  
_"It's Rich, Michael. I need to explain-" Michael's good mood soured in an instant._

_"Fuck off, Rich. Leave me alone."_  
_"Wait, no, please-" He hung up and put his phone down beside him._  
_His mum poked her head out the kitchen door where she was making dinner. "Who was that, Michael?"_

_He sighed. "No-one important."_

* * *

He cringed at the memory. "I'm so sorry for that..."  
Rich flapped his hands around. "It's ok! You definitely didn't want to hear from me after what had happened. I really don't blame you." He glanced over Michael's shoulder and smiled slightly before he turned his attention back.

"I didn't try to get back in contact with you anymore after that, I knew that you wouldn't want to know what the situation was. So I didn't, because it would've been useless to try." Rich smiled sadly.  
"I've been living with Jake since. I even got a new phone," he said, snickering as he pulled it out his pocket.

"And I'm never seeing my dad, ever again. I've learned my lesson." He looked down at the ground, kicking a rock. "So, I'm sorry. I know it probably doesn't make up what's gone on, but yeah. And, um, sorry about crying into your jumper."

Michael blinked at Rich, thinking over the idea he just got and smiled softly.

"I'm really sorry too."

He leaned forward and connected their lips. He could feel Rich jerk away slightly but after a moment he responded, wrapping his arms around Michael's neck and smiled into the kiss.

Michael pulled away and rested his forehead against Rich's, both grinning at each other.

"I just got the most cinematic photograph I've ever taken in my life," someone said. Rich jumped, and Michael glanced over to see Jenna smirking and holding said picture up at the two.

The taller of the couple(?) groaned quietly. "They all saw, didn't they?"  
Jenna nodded solemnly. "They all saw."  
He looked over to see Rich grinning at him. "Yeah, Jeremy's gonna be pissed at you." "I am!"

"Jeremy, what-"  
"I'm just... what happened in those 20 minutes you were gone?!"  
"Oh, did you finally get over your pining over Ja-"  
"You're _going_ to get pushed off the ferris wheel."  
"I'd like to see you try!"

Michael paused, and turned to look at Rich. The other smiled at him and took his hand.

Before he cleared his throat and said very loudly, "No, please push him off."  
"Wha- _Rich?!"_  
He grinned at him and kissed his cheek quickly. "Sorry, babe, can't help myself."

He squeezed Michael's hand a while later.  
A silent _I forgive you._

 _Maybe theme parks aren't so bad after all,_ he thought as the Ferris wheel neared the top.


	2. jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy had been planning this trip for 3 months now, and he wasn't going to let anything- not even Michael- stand in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this 2 months ago and it is now march but have my Christmas story from Jeremy's perspective
> 
> thanks worstgirl for inspiring me!!

Jeremy had been planning this trip for about 3 months, and he wasn't going to let anything- not even Michael- stand in his way.

"Michael, this is ridiculous," he said, stifling a laugh as his friend groaned and stuck his head under one of his pillows, "I told you we'd be doing this today, like, last _week._ "

"Why are we even doing this," Michael stated more than asked as he finally got out of bed and zombie-walked over to his chest of drawers.  
"Because! It's fun, and we need to do something. You've been grieving the loss of the AoTD disc for, what, 5 days?"   
_More like an entire year (and for a completely different thing you refuse to accept), but ok._  
"Ok! Fine! Despite you undermining my sadness, I will leave the flat and go to Winter Wonderland with you as long as you leave this room to let me get dressed." He scowled at Jeremy playfully, finally starting to look slightly alive. Jeremy grinned and walked out the room as he pulled his phone out to check the group chat again.

**Chrissie: We're meeting by the ferris wheel right??**

**Broke: I think so**   
**Broke: jerry we are meeting by the ferris wheel right**

**Oh no he's hot: Jeremy you're online we can see u**

**Jerememe: okoK IM HERE**   
**Jerememe: geez jake dont be so aggressive**   
**Jerememe: yea it's the ferris wheel**

**Loving Bitch: can't wait to see you all!!! Xx**

**Oh no he's hot: Chloe, can you get any more basic**

**Loving Bitch: do not challenge me mortal**

Jeremy snorted and pocketed his phone as Michael walked out his bedroom door.  
"Finally," he said, grinning as the other rolled his eyes. "Come on, it'll be open in like, half an hour!"

* * *

Jeremy grinned widely as a familiar face showed up at the back of the group.

  
"Rich!"

The darker-haired man looked up at him, face breaking into a bright smile as he registered who it was.

"Tall-ass! How are you, man?"  
"Not bad, not bad. You?"  
"Eh, work's been ok," he shrugged. "Turns out 13-year-olds have a lot to say on how Oscar Wilde indirectly comes out during his plays."

(Ah yes, the eternal confusion over Rich becoming a teacher. He always said he'd like to go down that route, but no-one had ever really taken his seriously until he became a Learning Assistant at a primary school.)

"Please tell me what they have to say about that."  
Rich rolled his eyes. "Turns out the girls are more perceptive than the boys in that retrospect, one said-"

He froze as he glanced to the side, and Jeremy didn't even need to look over to know who it was.

"...uh, she said that, um... where was I?"  
"You were talking about a student making an astute observation about Oscar Wilde's sexuality, but you got distracted," Jeremy deadpanned.

"Jerry!!" Brooke walked over, grin on her face. "How's the job?"  
Jeremy tried to ignore the way Rich kept looking at Michael every 20 seconds like he'd just been told someone had died.

* * *

After getting off the vom-inducing Waltzer and trying not to fall over from dizziness, the group headed to the Bavarian Village (Baravian? Briaviarn?? Barnarivan???). They chose a random table near the edge of the giant canopy and planned to stay there until the sun started going down and/or their booking for the ferris wheel turned up (which knowing how time passes in British Winter, would be very soon).  
Jeremy had been 'accidentally knocked into' by Michael to stop him looking at Jake (he wasn't!! probably not just then, but still!), and saw Michael about to say something...  
When he saw Rich behind Michael.

_Well, this was always going to happen._

"We need to talk, Michael."  
"About _what?"_

Jeremy shivered from the ice literally emanating from Michael's words.

"Y-you know what."  
Michael rolled his eyes, said some weird thing to Jeremy about Jake and got up to talk to Rich.

The table was pretty silent, until Christine cleared her throat and asked, "Um, what happened after that?"  
Chloe smiled awkwardly. "Well, it basically started a co-worker civil war, and next week I dumped a huge pot of eyeshadow onto this weird girl on the enemy team and she had to take the rest of the day off, it was so brilliant, haha..."

The table fell into a silence again.

That lasted for about 7 minutes, actually

"How long is it gonna take for their tongues to be down each other's throats again?" Jake asked boredly. Jeremy tried to hide a shriek of second-hand embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, Jake, they're not just going to go straight at it," Brooke said good-naturedly. "Besides, Rich probably just wants to explain himself-"

"RICH IS CRYING AND MICHAEL IS HUGGING HIM, I REPEAT, THIS IS HAPPENING," Jenna almost screeched. Christine slapped her hand across her mouth.

"What the hell, Jenna."  
"I am doing my job."

Jeremy sighed and sipped his beer. "Please don't commentate this."

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Jerry, we've been waiting an entire year for these two to get their shit together, please excuse us."  
"Yeah, me too! But that doesnt mean that we can just watch them!"  
"Guys-" Brooke said.  
"You really are defensive, aren't you," Chloe said.  
"It's for a good reason! Do you really want to know about-"  
"HoLY CRAP ARE THEY GONNA-"

"I'm getting a photo," Jenna said simply, getting up and opening her phone.

Jeremy groaned. "Jake, please tell them to stop."  
"I have... _no_ idea who you're pointing that comment at, but they're not going to stop, Jeremy."

He sighed and got up to walk over to where the two stood talking to Jenna.

"Jeremy's gonna be pissed at you," Rich said to Michael.  
"I am!" Michael's head whipped up as he choked out a confused "Jeremy, what-"  
He rolled his eyes. "I'm just... what happened in those 20 minutes you were gone?!"

He saw the spark in Michael's eye before he said it.

"Oh, did you finally get over your pining for Ja-"  
He shoved Michael in the shoulder. "You're _going_ to get pushed off the ferris wheel."  
"I'd like to see you try!"

Jeremy didn't get to push him off the ferris wheel, but he did sit close to Jake the whole time and tried not to hyperventilate and/or die of embarrassment.

* * *

"So, Michael and Rich are probably gonna fuck tonight."

Jeremy's head whipped round to see Jake standing next to him. "Uh, good for them?"

"And you live with Michael."  
"Yes..?"

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Do you really want to be in your flat while they're there?"

Jeremy sighed. "Where else can I go, Jake."  
The taller shuffled awkwardly. "You could, um, come back to my place?"  
Jeremy scoffed. "Why?"

"Because you're not going back to your apartment, because that's going to be very awkward."

Jeremy stared at him.  
"You... are you asking me out? Well, not _out,_ but like-"  
"Jeremy, just take his offer," Brooke said, slinking up behind him (which totally didn't make him jump in fright).  
"I- sure, sure!"

Jake grinned, and Jeremy's knees went weaker than ever before.

* * *

  
**Loving Bitch: May I just ask what the fuxk happened to everyone last night**

**Chrissie: Pretty sure Michael and Rich got back together**

**Broke: ,,,,,and Jeremy and Jake ;)))))))**

**oh no he's hot: I can tell you we did not actually hook up**

**Broke: wHAT DID YOU DO THEN**   
**Broke: wasted opportunity**

**oh no he's hot: oh there'll be lots more opportunities in the future**

**Player 1: jake that's not a very great thing to read after waking up**

**gossip hoe: DID YOU TWO HOOK UP**

**Player 1: geEz jenna wow that's loud**

**rich: yea jenna keep the noise down me and my boyfriend wanna sleep**

**gossip hoe: *gasps* I knew it**

**rich: we hecking made out when the ferris wheel got to the top what did you think would happen**

**Jerememe: I turn on my phone,,,, to this,,,,,**

**Broke: what did you two even do last night**

**oh no he's hot: We may or may not have watched all lego movies in order of release**

**Jerememe: the ninjago movie was underrated y'all**

**Loving Bitch: ...**   
**Loving Bitch: We need to get lives**

**rich: tru**   
**rich: talk tomorrow :)**

_**[everyone is now offline.]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trash and it took me way too long to write it   
> I love it so its fine
> 
> (also, the contact names in Jeremy's phone are heavily inspired by people in my phone such as 'orandge glowstick', 'ying yang bear thing' and 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch')

**Author's Note:**

> feedback/constructive criticism is welcomed! I'm trying to improve my writing, so if there's something you think could have been better, or anything really, please let me know :)


End file.
